


Hell Bound

by TenRoseForeverandever



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor attempts to wake Rose to go on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr: _sloth_  
>  Assumes that Rose and the Doctor are already in an established sexual relationship.

* * *

“Sloth!” the Doctor chirped, pulling the duvet off Rose.

“What the fuck, Doctor?” she growled, hauling the covers back over her head.

“Sloth: one of the Seven Deadly Sins, according to Christian ethics: transgressions fatal to one’s spirituality. You, Rose Tyler, are Slothful.”

Her eyes were sparking with anger and he sent her a toothy grin, specifically intended to provoke her further. “And, I might point out, you seem to be getting quite Wrathful, as well,” he giggled.

She snarled, hurling a pillow at him. “Who the hell can be _this_ cheerful first thing in the mornin’?”

“Do I detect a teensy bit of Envy **,** Rose?”

She ignored his remark. “If you want me to get up, I’ll be wantin’ breakfast… in bed.”

“Now, you’re pushing your luck, Tyler!”

“Well, I suppose I’ll just go right back to sleep, then,” she announced, turning her back to him.

“You… you are infuriating! You _do_ know that, don’t you? I have this brilliant planet to show you, just waiting beyond the TARDIS doors, and all you want to do is sleep your life away!” After receiving no response, he sighed, resigned. “Alright, fine! What kind of jam do you want on your toast?”

She flipped back to face him, a triumphant expression brightening her features. “Bring ‘em all! And don’t you go sticking your fingers in them. They’re _all_ mine, since you were rude enough to keep me from my full night’s sleep!”

“Greedy! **”**

* * *

An endless hour later, he watched in longing as she sucked the last of the jam from her fingers.

“You want a taste?” she invited with a seductive smirk, her pink tongue gathering the remnants of sweetness from her lips.

“A taste? There’s nothing left, you Gluttonous human!” He huffed and slumped back on the pillow, lying next to her.

“Oh, I dunno,” she responded with a husky voice, her tongue appearing again, peeking from the corner of her mouth. “I can be very sweet when I try.” In the space of a heartsbeat, she had positioned herself astride his narrow hips, and with her hands burrowed into the pillow on either side of his head, she bent over him to press her lips against his.

“Mmmmmm,” he responded, slipping his tongue into her mouth, moaning in pleasure at the way the flavours of tea and preserves combined with the distinctive flavour that was perfectly “Rose”. He suckled on her lower lip, drawing an evocative hum from her before he released her. “Sinfully sweet,” he agreed, reaching under her T-shirt and kneading the soft flesh of her breasts. He revelled in the feeling of her nipples pebbling under his touch.

She grinned, rutting against his hardening length, as she loosened his tie and tore the buttons from his shirt. Her burning lips met the cool flesh of his chest, and he thrust his hips up to meet hers. “Lust!” he gasped out!

“Definitely…” she concurred scooting down his legs, and leaving a trail of sloppy, wet kisses down his abdomen in the process. She stopped at his waistband, and with a devilish grin, mouthed his erection through the fabric of his trousers.

“Rose!” he gulped. His clothing had never felt so tight, so uncomfortable. But now her hands were fumbling at his belt, tugging down his zipper, and peeling the offending layers of fabric past his hips. He shut his eyes in pleasure as her warm hand encircled his cock and pumped up and down his full length a few times with a delightful pressure that simultaneously quenched his yearning and left him aching for more.

She paused in her ministrations, causing his eyes to flutter open again, and leaving him more than a little bereft at the loss of her attention. She held his gaze, her pupils blown wide with desire, and licked her lips again. She flipped her hair over one shoulder and bent her head so that her open mouth hovered over the head of his cock, the puffs of her hot breath teasing him. He fought every instinct to not thrust himself into her mouth, past those gorgeous lips. “Unnnngghh,” he groaned, desperate to maintain control.

The wicked, little minx winked at him, and then silently closed her plush, pink lips around his tip, her tongue twirling just once around his impatient flesh. He longed for her to envelop all of him, but it seemed she was determined to torment him relentlessly. “Please, Rose!” he begged. “Pleeeeaase! I need you to… to…”

“To what, Doctor?” she mumbled around him, her eyes glinting with mischief.

The vibrations of her words, shivering over his cock, were his undoing. His hips bucked up, an erratic movement that quickly had him sheathed in the deep, welcoming warmth of her mouth.

Even as physical relief washed over him, he felt the heat of mortification colour his cheeks. He had lost every last shred of restraint. “Rassilon! I’m so… so sorry, Rose,” he stuttered, reaching down to place an apologetic hand over her cheek, encouraging her to release him. But she didn’t seem bothered in the least. In fact, her only response was to glance up at him with an obscenely smug expression before beginning to move her lips along his length in slow, steady movements, her tongue kneading him, suckling, swirling around him with every stroke. “You’re looking very pleased with yourself,” he choked out. “Pride, Rose, Pride! Do you realize that you’ve covered all seven sins in the last one point three six hours?”

She chuckled, pausing mid-stroke. “Yup! Cruisin’ down the Highway to Hell, I am!” She smiled up at him again, “Wanna come along for the ride?” She removed his hand from where it still rested lovingly on her face, and placed it on the back of her head, an invitation for him to take control, to set the pace.

“Oh, yes!” His fingers tangled in her hair guiding her speed with gentle pressure. The planet just outside the TARDIS doors could wait. Right now, he was enjoying the erotic image of his cock disappearing between the passion-bruised lips of the most amazing being in the universe.

* * *

Much later, they lay entwined together, both fully sated. “I believe,” the Doctor claimed as he gave Rose a lazy kiss, “that out of all the Deadly Sins, I am particularly fond of Lust. That, Rose, _that_ is my favourite by far.”

“Not bad, for a sin, is it? Although… sloth is lookin’ very appealing right now. I could do with another kip. And later… perhaps we could have another go at lust.” She laughed, blushing. “Oh God, I really am hell-bound, aren’t I?”

“Not without me, you’re not! And I’ll tell you what, Rose Tyler: the journey to hell is turning out to be the best adventure ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at publishing anything that has explicit content... I just want to hide. But I hope it was alright...


End file.
